


Happy Ending Of Their Own

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Full of emotion after filming wraps, Ryan gets an idea to show Danny how he's feeling.(Set after filming Robron's reunion - 22nd February 2018)





	Happy Ending Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I meant to finish this sooner, but it's actually worked out okay because it's one week since the Robron reunion! So, here's what dryan got up to. :)
> 
> Also, spot the pun that lead to the title!
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Danny pulls away from Ryan's side after they hear Duncan call cut and that the episode has officially wrapped, applause in the distance. It's not often they get to say that on the end of an actual episode, but it felt good to do the walking away right then, to help signify in their minds and, in a couple of weeks, to the audience that Robert and Aaron were going to get a fresh start. Ryan watches Danny now and how big his smile is and he longs for him too.

“You alright?”

Ryan reaches for the hem of Danny's Aaron coat to draw him near again as Danny's face says it all before he lunges at Ryan. For a split second, he thinks he's going to kiss him and he's ready to stop him gently, but he hugs Ryan hard instead, Danny's hand at the back of his head and nose pushed into his neck. His nose is cold from the chill of evening and all his crying, but Ryan is warm, warm with affection and love and feeling everything twice over. 

Eventually, Danny lets go to look at him and Ryan brushes a stray tear from under his red, puffy eyes with his thumb. “You look a mess,” he jokes.

“Well, I don't feel it for once,” he sniffs, “I feel great.”

He breaks to do a little hop and Ryan raises an eyebrow, confused, even when he does it again and gestures pointedly. They'd clearly be terrible at charades and probably even worse at Pictionary. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Don't you know any pop culture reference?” Danny mock-sighs, his mouth twitching. “It's the Morecambe and Wise jump! I'm that buzzin',”

Ryan would really like to kiss him. He curls his fists into Robert's leather jacket instead. “Idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot. Just like Robert is for Aaron.”

“Stop flirting! I can't handle it right now,” Ryan chastises him.

Whatever else Danny was going to say gets interrupted by the first assistant director finding them on Main Street in the dark and they know it's time to go back to the crew. Whilst they're packing up to go home, other members stand around in no rush, still high on the adrenaline of what they know will be a great episode when it all comes together in the edit. Ryan uses them as a distraction to slip from Danny's view for a short while to check something out before he returns with a gentle tug to his elbow. 

“Come with me,” he demands softly.

Danny looks at him curiously then quickly apologises to the script supervisor in front of him, clearly discussing Aaron's list of reasons why Robert is the one for him. He shoves the paper into his coat pocket and glances over his shoulder to make sure they're discreet as he lets Ryan drag him into the darkness once more. They walk down the path towards the exterior of the Mill and round the corner. Ryan finally lets go of Danny's sleeve when he's comfortable where they are, shrouded in the night as he presses Danny against the side wall and cups his cheek.

“There's no one down here,” he reassures.

Danny scoffs, relaxing. “This is where you ran off to earlier.”

Ryan murmurs his assent and lifts his other hand to Danny's face to kiss him. The position of his hands on Danny's body is as natural as breathing these days and he feels the hot press of Danny's tongue in answer, beautifully opening up like he hoped he would. Ryan's not usually this reckless, and especially not at work, but the night has affected him more than he thought and he needs to show Danny how grateful he is, thankful, and how much desire is currently coursing through his veins for him.

Danny clutches at his waist when their hips align and ends their lip-lock to gasp, head falling back against brick and Ryan already shifting to his neck instead. “Oh fuck, reuniting made you horny. You sly dog!”

“It's the _romance_ of it all,” Ryan corrects, not quite erasing his sheepish smile enough.

Danny clearly doesn't mind whatever the reason though because he sniffs away any leftover tears and bucks his hips, fully onboard for what Ryan feels like doing to him. It's the freedom that kills him; the show of vulnerability that he gives himself to Ryan so completely, for fun and more and that's what makes him rub at Danny's cock with a hand inside his jeans but on top of his underwear. He's warm and soft and Ryan's determined to change the latter, getting his blood pumping south in as fast and chaotic way as possible. There's no time or inclination for finesse and Danny responds eagerly, encouraging this side to him that very few people get to see. Even moreso, when it comes to sex, there's only Danny and he sets the edge of his teeth carefully into Danny's neck as he feels him start to swell in his grip. It's a heady sensation to know he's doing that and Ryan breathes heavily next to his ear to release the need to mark him. He knows he can't, but the temptation is there as he corkscrews his whole fist up and down Danny's length and teases precome from the tip.

It's then that he realises the dangers of doing this outside in the cold and in clothes that aren't their own. He smiles against Danny's lips when he regretfully takes his slightly sticky hand out from his jeans and Danny whines petulantly at the loss.

“Do you trust me?”

“Well, that's a stupid fuckin' question,” Danny rolls his eyes and that's all the confirmation Ryan needs. “What - ” he splutters when Ryan yanks down his open jeans and underwear in one go. “Fuck! Why is my arse out and you're all tucked in, ya bastard!” Ryan stops him once he's undone his belt and jeans, hoping to hold onto the warmth for longer as he twists Danny bodily to face the wall instead. “S'not much better!”

Ryan chuckles at his indignation and pushes his clothes to his ankles, following the line back up his thighs with both his hands to feel Danny shiver and lean into the wall for support. Even without candles or lamplight, he can't get enough of Danny's arse and he knows this'll be covered so he softly kisses one cheek and nips the other. Danny jumps like it was more and he files that idea away for later, the thought of bruising him, claiming, making his own dick throb unseen. 

With a last furtive glance around, Ryan trails his mouth lower and pulls Danny towards him, his head hanging between his shoulders as Ryan soothes away his goosebumps from the cold night air with his tongue, lightly drawing over his taint and balls whilst easing his cock back slightly. Ryan hears a whimper above him at that and from how hard he is and sucks briefly over the wet head, licking him slippery as his long, nimble fingers expose his hole. He knows how to work his mouth and Danny loves it, his arse clenched in anticipation, begging to be taken, so he leans in close enough that Danny can feel him breathe against his skin. He feels Danny's shiver through his hands planted on his arsecheeks and he teases him lightly, running the the barest touch of his tongue in circles. Danny feels and tastes warm, musky, bundled up in clothes all day in the village and Ryan mutters a noise encouragingly into him before he presses soft lips to his hole in a simple kiss. 

He could do this for ages, but Danny's feet are shuffling restlessly and they're both still aware of where they are. He feels slightly bad about that and pushes his underwear down a bit, pulling his dick out. He strokes tightly with a fisted palm to keep the cold at bay, but his arousal at its peak for what might come next. How Danny is swaying towards him and his hands scrabbling at the wall, Ryan thinks he won't have a problem with it. It makes him double his efforts and he moans as what he's doing to himself starts to affect him, sensation swooping through his core like white-hot fire. After an intense few moments of slicking Danny with his spit, he pulls away for air but replaces his mouth with the thumb of his free hand, testing.

“Look at you,” he whispers in awe, as Danny's body lets him in an inch, “so ready for me – I could even fuck you right now.” Danny's silence hits him with a realisation. “You want that? - Want me to open you up for my – for my dick?” Breathless from the wanking, he stops before he can't control himself and flicks his tongue hard into Danny's hole over and over, making him groan out loud. It pushes him into the wall as Ryan chases the need for him to repeat those noises and Danny's shaky, flexing hand lands heavy on the top of his head, squashing his hair.

“Babe – please,” he pants, forgoing names entirely and Ryan feels his erection twitch in warning.

He lets Danny set the pace by the squeeze of his fingers on his head as Ryan rubs his nose into the crease of his arse and his lips work until they start to get numb and his tongue aches. He nibbles to let Danny know when to ease up then sneaks a licked finger to his hole. He tenses at the intrusion, so Ryan sucks at his sensitive rim, keeping everything wet and grinning internally when Danny grabs for his own cock, needing release. When he's two fingers deep, he stands up and covers Danny's naked lower half with his own, back to chest and his unzipped jeans rubbing at Danny's arse. His bare dick nudges the same spot and Danny quickly turns his face for a feverish kiss and he'd say fuck it, but they're in their character clothes, so Ryan tears his mouth away, stroking at Danny's hip under his coat in apology before he hunts in the pockets of his leather jacket automatically.

That's when it comes to him. Character clothes.

“Shit.” He drops his forehead to the nape of Danny's neck, stopping him from looking around.

“What – Ryan, what's wrong?”

“You're not gonna like it,” he sighs, nuzzling into one of his favourite spots, remembering how good Danny smells. “I don't have anything on me because this is Robert's and we can't mess up these clothes, so not using a condom is out of the question.”

“Fuck!” Danny shouts in frustration and Ryan hurriedly kisses him to shut him up.

He runs his thumb over his hole again, bereft that he won't get to enjoy fucking him, then tugs Danny around to face him. With a waddle, his back hits the wall and Ryan covers his arse with his hands to save him from the cold brick. He bucks his hips forward, cocks bobbing together, and ducks his head to seek out Danny's mouth for another kiss to take his mind off the disappointment and the thought of rejection dissipates and his heart warms as Danny melts into him with a pleased little murmur. 

It's enough to make Ryan grab hold of their dicks in one hand and Danny's fingers clutch at his shoulder as he begins to stroke, returning them to full, dripping hardness. Their kisses turn filthy and muffle their mutual moaning as Ryan works his wrist fast and short at the head, foreskin stretched and skin flushed and his other hand staying glued to Danny's arse, fingertips petting over his hole. He sinks two fingers back into him when his tongue pushes at Danny's, curling and forcing Danny onto his tip toes in the embrace of his arms.

“I think – I think I'm gonna – gonna come,” he blurts out suddenly.

Ryan raises his eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Danny frowns when he realises that Ryan's doing it deliberately and bats at his arm to get his attention. “My pocket – there's - ”

He wants to tell him to never mind that, but his hand claws stubbornly into Ryan's sleeve, so he takes his hand from Danny's cock to hunt in the pocket of Aaron's coat. He's confused when he pulls out the very crumpled piece of paper that Aaron wrote on for his list about Robert, but he has no time to ask as Danny's eyes flutter and roll. Ryan presses his fingers hard into Danny's hole and grinds their hips together, not really thinking it through. Danny shudders and he reacts, his own orgasm slamming into him as he feels Danny's arse clench and the paper hangs between them, caught in the crossfire, as they soak it with their come. 

He withdraws his fingers slowly after a moment of respite and they stumble backwards a step, uselessly wrung out and clinging to each other. Ryan's tempted to drop the paper but he'll only have to pick it up later because they can't leave any evidence.

A laugh bubbles out of him. “Oh – oh, that's _grim_.”

Danny grunts in something like agreement, leaning heavily on his shoulder and probably not listening to him just yet. “Better than jizzing on Robron,” he slurs then groans. “On their clothes, I mean – fuck off, I've just come,”

“I haven't said anything!” Ryan protests, still giggly. “Besides, wouldn't that technically be about us anyway? We are them, after all.”

“Don't get philosophical on me,” Danny whines, lightly punching his chest as he struggles to stand upright. “I's sexy when I'm conscious, but no – not now,”

Ryan shakes his head, inescapably fond. He waits for Danny to clumsily pull his underwear and jeans up before proffering the sodden ball of paper to him. “Here, hold this.”

Danny holds up his hands, recoiling. “What? No way!”

“Dan, come on. I need to – y'know.”

Ryan gestures at his state of undress and, grimacing, Danny takes the paper so that he can tuck himself back in and do up his belt. He sighs in amusement as Danny shoves the paper at him the first chance he gets.

“Ugh, I've got jizz hands now!”

“Never bothered you before,” Ryan smirks. Handling the paper away from his clothes, he backs Danny into the wall since they're fully clothed once more and grabs his wrist. At most, there's a shiny smear on one finger and he bends his head, lips parted. Danny mirrors him, breathing deeper as his gaze is rapt on what Ryan's about to do, just as he'd hoped, and at the last second he straightens with a grin. “Told you it doesn't bother you!”

“Not when you're about to lick it, it don't!” Danny laughs, waving his hand about. “Go on, lick it! Go on!”

High on a good orgasm and the same terrible sense of humour, Ryan pushes Danny's hand away but tugs him closer by the front of his coat for a final, short kiss. They can work each other into another frenzy when they're not outside in the cold and round the back of an exterior set. 

He can see the flaw in their plan (Danny _did_ alert him to the paper in the first place) when they mutually decide to head back to the crew to leave the village and Ryan has nowhere to put the paper. He crumples it even smaller into his fist to carry until maybe he can find a bin and gives Danny a half-joking dark look when he grins triumphantly because his hands aren't that sticky in comparison.

As they rush up the street and try to dampen their giddy smiles, Ryan supposes it's karma for being so crude and spontaneous.

Even so, any fun with Danny is totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
